fanfictionroyaltyfandomcom-20200214-history
Katherine Chamberlain
Tessa Parker''' (born as Renesmee Elizabeth Amelia Mikealson, Princess of Meridian)' is a main Character in book of The Royalty. She is a Tribrid daughter of King James and Queen Lilly. She is the granddaughter of King Carlisle and Queen Esme,She is also the niece of Princess Rosalie, Princess Alice, Prince Emmett, Prince Jasper. She was named Tessa And for her nickname by her adoptive father, was Liv. after she came to Earth she had no idea what to do or say, she was only 9 months old. As a result of her unique heritage, she is the world's first werewolf-witch-vampire hybrid. She inherited her werewolf gene from both of her parents, while her vampire and witch legacy came from her father who is the Original vampire-werewolf hybrid and the son of the Original Witch. Through her mother's Labonair lineage, Tessa is werewolf royalty, and actually Royalty. Tessa,is a member of the Parker Family, the Labonair Family, Tessa is by birthright a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack and the North East Atlantic Pack, as well as an unnamed witch family, and the only child fathered by the Original Hybrid. Her powers are a mystery for the time being. Character History Tessa Parker, is a heart-warming, kind, and caring teenager with straw colored hair in two braids sometimes. She is friendly and smart, however sometimes socially awkward, withdrawn and shy. Tessa Parker, in the original version named Adriana Parker, but I changed to to Tessa Parker will be the Queen of Meridian, given the title 'Light of Meridian' Tessawas born in Meridian, Only daughter to the Queen and King, and sole heir to the throne. She is only daughter of Queen and King. Tessa was raised there as a normal girl by Ben and Eleanor. She knew nothing of Meridian or her identity. She only knew that she has special powers. Tessa became Best Friends with Aria Gilbert and Isabella Montgomery, Spencer Wilson. Before trapping them in a painting, she claims the Veil hindered her parents. keeping her away from her true family and her birthright. She takes to wandering the streets of Meridian in disguise to see the real lives of the people she will one-day rule. While out, she is confronted by guards who don't believe her to be the princess. Tessa is the Light of Meridian, an exclusive savior position reserved for females of the Royal Family. The Light of Meridian is a very powerful magical force and is the rightful ruler of Meridian. According to Everyone in Meridian and at least her parents she will save Meridian from any evil villian she will face.Acording her grandmother Esme, Esme knew that Tessa will be more powerful than herself. Life On Earth At the age of 2 and half years old, Tessa's powers developed, earlier in her life she could do mind compulsion, because of her vampiric side, with magic she could control everyone. Ben is Tessa's adoptive father he loves her, like her daughter, he protected her through everything and everyone, that would make her harm. Ben was rich. On their way home from picking her up, their car went over the Wickery Bridge, Tessa orbed herself out of that car into water. Eleanor is Tessa's Adoptive Mother she is the one who found Tessa after she (Tessa) came to Earth through a portal, that she created. Eleanor and Ben were human, and they cared enough for her, to let her go when the time was, but they died before their time.Eleanor and Ben brought Tessa a puppy she named hm Prince. 'Sophie' and Teddy are Tessa adoptive siblings, Tessa is close to a lot of people but when Their parents died, Liv, Teddy, Sophie went from Siblings to Parker Siblings When Tessa was 7 years old, she had dreams about her biological family, every other day different dream. When Tessa discovered that she is a witch, she never wanted to go home to Meridian, but her powers were out of control and She needed to learn to control them. Relationships with Friends Aria Gilbert They met in their childhood and have always been close, even despite Aria Always have been little jealous of Tessa. They are also best friends with Amelia Montgomery. When Tessafound out that she was Meridian and not from Earth they became closer. Aria is a witch from Gilbert bloodline which makes her special. Izzy Montgomery She is also a witch from Montgomery bloodline, she isn't powerful enough, Like Aria and Tessa they met when they were Childhood.They have known each other since childhood and became close friends. They sworn to protect each other. For example she and Aria stood by her, when she found out the truth that she is not from Earth. Spencer Hastings Spence Wilson is a witch-vampire, hybrid Spence is an first hybrid that doesn't have an werewolf gene in her. Her mother is a witch and her dad is a vampire it was impossible for them to conceive. Despite everything Spence and Tessa have been Friends since they met in fourth Grade. Nate Grey Tessa's Boyfriend, they are together since 5 months ago, they met through Aria's ex-boyfriend Matt Since Liam is Tessa's soulmate, Tessa will have hard time to figure it out who she loves. Nate was there for everything, Tessa's parents car crash into a Wickery Bridge, Nate was the only thing to keep her in check and not use her gifts for bad things. Liam Herondale Tessa's soulmate, they are destined to be friends and lovers, than they will die together, as they always did. Always and Forever, therefore everything will change when they will meet like the destiny was putting them together, for generations, different names, different lives, but always it was Tessawas a Princess of Meridian and Liam was her soulmate. Relationships With Family Tessa is the only daughter and child of hybrids King James and Queen Lilly. She is also the only niece of Emmett and Rosalie who swear to protect her no matter what - seeing in her the way to finally find happiness. She is also the granddaughter of King Carlisle and Queen Esme and the niece of Alice,as well as the granddaughter of two unnamed werewolves, who do not interact with her (due to the fact that some of her grandparents are dead like two of her uncles were). It is said that she has inherited both of her families enemies. 'Queen Lilly' Lilly is Tessa's mother and it is shown various times that Tessa strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Lilly grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a, good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like James, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs.Lilly made a promise to herself and to Tessa that she (Tessa) would grow up safe and loved (unlike herself). 'King James' James is Tessa's father, and even though at first he refused the child because of his distust of his family.He even told Lilly that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. Tessa and James' bond was strong druing her time living in Meridian. 'Prince Emmett' Emmett is Tessa's uncle and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her parents. Emmett gave a promise to Lilly that he will stay with Tessa, protect her and help raise her, but obvously as far as we know. Emmett is an original vampire.Emmett has been accepting of Tessasince he found out about her existence. Emmett and Tessawill have close relationship, when she will go back to Meridian. 'Princess Rosalie' Catherine, is the paternal aunt of Tessa and her sister of King James and sister in Law to Queen Lilly. Like Emmett Rosalie sworn to protect her Niece from everyone and anything there is. 'Princess Alice' Alice is Tessa's paternal aunt. Alice and Tessaare both firstborns of their respective generations, because Alice is a witch too. Alice has become rather protective of her niece, especially in the face of her quarreling younger siblings, not wishing to expose Tessa to such tension at such a young age.Alice calls Tessaresilient. 'Prince Jasper ' '''The family relationship between the Original Vampire, Prince Jasper and the tribrid,Princess Tessa. Jasper is Tessa's uncle. ' Jake Black Jake is Tessa's Protector because Jake Imprinted on Tessa now he is her soulmate, he went with Tessa to Earth to protect her. Personality She is also seemingly very intelligent as she was able to use her magic to turn Eleanor's car on and off, despite still being a baby. Tessa seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. She is also rather lonely, never having any other kids her own age to play with. It has shown that Tessa has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever they can to protect their family as she is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family including Roman. Physical Appearance According to Rosie, Tessa looks like her mother. On the other hand, James blissfully implies that Tessa has inherited his eyes. As a baby she had dirty-blonde hair and round dark-blue eyes. Now, she has long auburn hair and Light brown eyes. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Tessa also has little dimples in her cheeks. As a Labonair, she has the Crescent birthmark on her right shoulder, just like her mother and distant relatives, Eve and Lena. Powers& Abilities Tessa is a witch-hybrid, having inherited her witch gene from her father. According to Witch named Hanna, Tessa's magic is strong enough to fuel the French Quarter Coven's ancestral power for generations.Tessa is the Light of Meridian, therefore possessing great magical power that turns her into a reality warper. It can be argued that she controls the Element of Light, or the power over Matter. A''ctive Powers:'' The following is a list of powers, abilities, and other talents that Tessa possesses: * Immortality: because Tessa is a Vampire she is immortal. * Advanced Healing factor: Immortals are ble to regenerate from any damage sustained on their bodies, as a result of their unconditional immortality. * Psychic Powers: Immortals posses various advanced psychic abilities. * Telepathy: is the ability to enter the mind of another to read and control them. * Illusions: is the ability of Vampires, Hybrids, witches, Immortals, to project extremely realistic illusions into the minds of others by altering the perceptions of reality conceived from sensory distortions be it accidental or forcible. * Psionics:Tessa's prefered Field of witchcraft is psionics, which manifest in form of reddish, glowing energy current and mist-like shapes. * Psionic Force-Field Generation: Tessa is able to create a highly durable barrier of energy that she shape and deform ass she needs to. this can block everything. * Photokinesis: the ability to control and manipulate forms of light * Chronokinesis: the ability to manipulate and warp time * Generate waves and lightning bolts of energy and force. * Manipulate physical reality, changing it at will. * Create portals between Meridian and Earth, including ones that alter the matter that passes through it. (She was able to shrink the Guardians and Liam when they traveled to Meridian through a portal she created.) * Open folds, holds in space in time to Earth,Meridian and other worlds. * Generate ghostly images of herself, similar to the Astral Drops. These illusionary copies are capable of moving independently of Tessa, but have no shadows, nor do they react as a real person would. If they are touched they disappear. * Project an astral form, partly transparent, even between Meridian and Earth. Unlike her ghostly copies, this form is the true Tessa, and she is able to use it to communicate. * Teleport, even between dimensions. * Possess flight. * Telekinesis: the ability to move objects simply through the will of one's mind * Phase through walls and presumably other solid objects. * Depict scenes of the future in drawings (though Tessauses this power unintentionally and without knowledge of it). This can be seen as a type of premonition. * Trap others in an impenetrable transparent bubble prison. * Bind others with energy ropes. * Temporarily remove other's body parts, as she did with mouth to stop her from warning the Guardians. This can be seen as reality warping. * Change her appearance (glamour). This can also be see as reality warping. * Turning drawings, thoughts or even stories into reality. Make ice appear or freeze anything or anyone. * Create or conjure blasts of pure energy from her hands. * Element of light. * Trap people inside pictures. * Have power over the five natural elements: Water, Fire,Earth, Air and Quintessence * Hypnosis. * Seal the Crown of Light with a spell strong enough to withstand the combined attacks of the Guardians. * Summon the Crown of Light. * Create a protective field designed to prevent eavesdropping, even by magical methods. * Vibration Manipulation: Tessa gained the ability to manipulate and enhance vibrations which can produce effects such as earthquakes and shockwaves. (she eventually could destroy the whole planet if she could) * Vampire Gene: Tessa possesses a few vampiric traits, specifically her blood. Her blood was able to heal her mother while in the womb. She was also able to heal herself after she accidentally cut herself on a piece of glass. Her blood can be used to sire new vampires and even hybrids. * Werewolf Gene: Being part werewolf, Tessa's Body contains the triggered werewolf gene that provides her higher enhanced senses, (hearing, sight, smell) pack mentality, protective nature, aggression, violence and anger than other Immortals. * Enhanced Strength: Immortals have greater that average strength that makes them stronger than most humans. * Enhanced Speed: Immortals possess enhanced speed which allows tem to move faster than humans. * Enhanced Reflexes: Immortals possess enhanced reflexes which allows them to unconsciously react faster than humans to stimulus. * Super Durability: Immotals are indestructible, they are highlyresistant to pain and can take a great amount of damage without succumbing to physical injury. * Enhanced Senses: Immortals have a keen sense of hearing, sight, smell, taste, touch, and perception tha exceed those humans although, the degree of which is still unknown. Other Powers: discovered coming to Meridian the first time: * Molecular Immobilization: The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings. * Molecular Combustion: The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. ( She tried this power when, she got mad at one of the servants in the castle Cair Paravel) * Molecular Acceleration:The ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. * Premonition: The ability to see and experience events from the past, present, and future.' (used this power to see into the past the day she was born)' * Empathy: The ability to feel, sense and understand other people's feelings and emotions. * Orbing:The ability to teleport oneself from one place to another with the use of orbs. (She used this power to orb places) * Telekinetic Orbing:The ability to move objects with the mind with orbs.(she used this power to Orb things like her books, and maps) * Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other people from one place to another. * Hovering:The ability to rise a few feet in the air with or without the use of orbs. * Healing: The ability to heal the injuries and wounds of others and yourself. Weaknesses As the world's first hybrid of all three supernatural species (witch, werewolf and vampire),the full extent and limits of Tessa's weaknesses. According to Tessa's Great-Aunt Dhalia, firstborns of her family's bloodline inherit great power; however, it is unstable and will damage and, ultimately, kill the witch if they are not taught to contain it. Furthermore, as a possessor of the untriggered werewolf gene, Tessa will experience bouts of severe aggression. However, Tessa worn a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet, and necklace. Name Tessa- created, literary name, derived from combination of Renee and Esmé, meaning"reborn" and "loved" respectively. Trivia * Tessa's birth name is Princess Renesmee Elizabeth Amelia Mikaelson. Earth Name Tessa Parker. * Aria and Izzy and Spence Tessa's best friends since their childhood. * she and Aria and Izzy have the same classes. * They are like sisters. * They have three the same classes, History, Math, Art.. * she can orb out or in, somewhere that is secure like principal office's. * Tessa is a princess of Meridian. later their queen. * When Tessa first time went to Meridian with Max Tomlinson her bodyguard. * She is the first Hybrid to be mixed with three different species. ** Werewolf, Witch and Vampire. *Any injuries that Lilly had sustained during her pregnancy were all healed due to the baby. *While Lilly was still pregnant, it was shown that Tessa's hybrid blood can turn other werewolves into hybrids, causing them to be sired to Lilly. This no longer applies to Lilly after giving birth. *When Tessa first came to Meridian she didn't know how important being an real life princess is. She knew about the princess because she watched a lot of Barbie Princesses movies. *When Tessa's or Renesmee, parents told her that she has to marry Liam Herondale, she flipped out. Category:Characters